


need to work on my chemistry (the one I have with you)

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Korra and Asami get assigned as lab partners</p>
            </blockquote>





	need to work on my chemistry (the one I have with you)

Korra hates her chemistry class; its dull and even the promise of playing with fire to heat up liquids in beakers doesn’t interest her. She’d honestly rather be out in the field playing soccer, not stuck inside a stuffy lab room while the teacher partners them up for the year.

She expects that she’ll be partnered up with Mako again, they’ve been lab partners for all the other science classes they’ve taken the previous years. Which is why it’s a surprise when the teacher calls out her name….and Asami Sato.

Asami is as well known around the school as Korra, probably even more so since she’s grown up in this town where Korra only moved there for high school. She knows that Asami is the daughter of Hiroshi Sato, who runs the major factory that half the town works for and designs cars. Korra’s always admired those cars. She knows that Asami rides her scooter to school and that she designed that scooter herself and when she takes off her helmet somehow she never has helmet hair and it always looks immaculate.

Not that Korra’s been looking. Much.

She’s never gotten to talk to Asami in all of her three years of being here though, they run in different circles and Korra doesn’t even know what she’d _say_ to Asami.

The class shifts around her, Asami walks over and drops her books on the desk, taking the seat next to Korra.

“Hi, I’m Asami,” She smiles brightly, sticking her hand out for Korra to take.

“Yeah I know. I mean-of course I know, you’re Asami Sato.” Korra takes the proffered hand for something to do at least. “I’m Korra.”

“I know,” Asami’s eyes crinkle just a bit when she smiles, they’re a pretty green, reminding Korra of fresh grass that she runs on in the beginning of her soccer season. “I saw your games last year.”

“You did?” Korra tilts her head, she didn’t expect Asami would be interested in her games. “What’d you think?”

“That you’re very fluid and good at taking what you want.” Asami runs a hand through her dark hair, which is just as silky looking as Korra remembers it looking this morning.

Korra shrugs, “I play offense. Gotta be a little aggressive.”

“Nothing wrong with some push and shove. Just give and take is all.”

Korra’s eyes flicker down to Asami’s lips where her tongue has snaked out to wet them. She swallows hard and throws caution in to the wind.

“Well there’s a reason I’m the best at it.”

“Oh?”  
“I know exactly where to hit for a score.”

“So it’s all to do with your aim?”

“And my amazing flexibility and strength.” Korra raises her arm to flex her muscle and throws Asami a wink. They both start giggling uncontrollably then, shoulders knocking against each other, Asami’s warm weight welcome against her own.

A cough sounds above them and they look up to see their teacher standing there. “I believe you two are supposed to be learning about chemistry right now?”

“Oh but we are,” Asami responds, she’s sliding and hand over Korra’s lower back, fingernails scratching lightly even through Korra’s shirt and it makes her shiver. “Korra and I were just discussing our chemistry.”

Korra rests her hand on Asami’s thigh, pleased to see the slightest darkening in Asami’s eyes at that action and grins up at the teacher. “Gotta say, I’m starting to like this class even.”

The bell rings saving the teacher from responding other than glaring at the both of them and reluctantly Korra stands to grab her books and bag and start walking away, Asami falls in beside her.

“Want to come by my place after school, study some more chemistry?”Asami offers conversationally, like they weren’t about to have some kind of make out mere moments ago.

Korra’s eyes narrow in suspicion but the smallest of quirks around Asami’s lips let’s her know that Asami’s just having fun with this. She smirks in response. “Sure. Wouldn’t miss it.”


End file.
